Dunkle Engel
by Elisabetha
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist ein Experiment! Es ist der Versuch die anderen Geschöpfe der Nacht die mich so faszinieren, die Vampire, und das Phantom zu verbinden. Bin gespannt wie es euch gefällt. Teilt es mir bitte bitte mit!
1. Vergangenheit

Dunkle Engel

Um mich herum ist alles still und dunkel Genau wie ich es mag. Nur eine einzige  
Kerze kämpft alleine gegen diese Dunkelheit an. Tapferes kleines Ding. Ihr  
leichtes Flackern tanzt sanft über das Papier das vor mir liegt.  
Es ist nun an der Zeit die letzten Monate meines Lebens niederzuschreiben. Einem  
Leben von dem ich dachte, es könnte nach dem schmerzlichen Abschied nichts mehr  
für mich bereithalten.  
Oh, wie sollte ich mich getäuscht haben!  
Wenn dieses Manuskript fertiggestellt, das letzte Wort geschrieben ist, wird es  
meinem Don Juan und seiner Rückkehr Gesellschaft leisten. Auf dass er in seiner  
trauten Zweisamkeit mit Aminta ein wenig aufgerüttelt und sich seines Glückes  
wieder deutlich bewusst wird.  
Dem Glück dass ich ihm mehr als alles gönne, denn ich teile es mit ihm.  
Kurz schaue ich empor zum Sternenhimmel über mir, den mir die gläserne Kuppel in  
meinem Atelier nicht vorenthält. Die Sterne scheinen mir freundlich gesonnen  
zuzuzwinkern. Das taten sie früher niemals.  
Doch dieses altes Leben, dieses "früher" habe ich lange hinter mir gelassen.  
Wo soll ich nun also beginnen?  
An dem Abend als die Schwingen des Engels der Musik gebrochen wurden? Aber nein,  
ein wenig früher.  
Alles begann oder besser gesagt, endete, im Jahr 1881. Meine doch eher  
inoffizielle Stellung als Operngeist verschaffte mir ein einträgliches Einkommen  
und dadurch die ein oder andere Bequemlichkeit. Ich sah diese Bezahlung durch  
die Direktion als vollkommen gerechtfertigt an, für das was die Menschheit mir,  
seit dem Tag meiner Geburt angetan hatte. Ich litt unter meinem vermaledeiten  
Körper mehr und auch schon wesentlich länger, als die Direktion unter der  
monatlichen Zahlung dieser lächerlichen 20.000 Francs.  
Trotz allem musste ich auf der Hut bleiben. Ichübernahm dieRolle des Jägers  
seit ich denken konnte und schürte in der Pariser Oper nur zu bewusst die Angst  
der Angestellten.  
Doch auch mich belauerten die Schatten in den Kellern dieses riesigen Gebäudes.  
Mehr als einmal fühlte ich mich verfolgt, obwohl kein Mensch je in der Lage  
gewesen wäre mich zu verfolgen. Unsichtbare Augen sahen mir verstohlen aus den  
dunklen Nischen hinterher und ließen mich frösteln.  
Ich beschloss meine tägliche Dosis Morphium herabzusetzen um nicht vollkommen  
den Verstand zu verlieren und schob auch diese seltsamen Empfindungen auf die  
Wirkungen der Droge.  
Und das Gefühl schien tatsächlich nachzulassen. Wieder einmal hatte ich mich  
selbst besiegt und lächelte zufrieden in mich hinein.  
Dann geschah etwas auf dass mich mein Leben nicht vorbereitet hatte.  
Ein Engel trat in mein Leben. Ein Engel, der auch mich zu solch einem  
sphärischem Wesen erhob. Aus ihrer Reinheit heraus wurde der Engel der Musik  
geboren und in seinem Schatten verschwand der Engel des Todes, der ich seit  
jeher gewesen war, für eine kurze Zeit.  
Es war nicht schwer diese Illusion für sie am Leben zu erhalten. Schließlich  
hatte sich dem Zauber meiner Stimme niemand jemals wiedersetzen können. Meine  
Stimme war das wirklich einzig Schöne an mir. Die Stunden mit meinem Engel  
erweckten mich zu neuem Leben und beseelten mich mit neuer Musik.  
Alles was sie sang erlangte durch ihre Stimme die absolute Vollkommenheit. Das  
Sternendiadem der Königin der Nacht hatte nie heller gestrahlt bevor sie es  
trug, Violetta war nie verführerischer bis sie ihrer Schwindsucht erlag und  
Margarete war nie unschuldiger bis sie ihre Zöpfe flocht.  
So, wie die Engel weinten als sie mich schufen, so lächelten sie auf dieses  
zarte Wesen herab bei ihrer Erschaffung.  
Sie war die Musik, die seit meiner Kindheit wie eine leise Saite in meinem Kopf  
erklungen war.  
Und als diese Saite von ihr angeschlagen wurde, war es um mein Herz und meinen  
Verstand geschehen.  
Traue niemals einem Mann der liebt!  
Dann trat der junge Mann in unser beider Leben und der wunderschöne Traum, den  
ich mir im geheimen zu träumen erlaubt hatte, zerbrach in tausend winzige Stücke.  
Der Engel der Musik wurde unter diesen Scherben begraben und der Engel des Todes  
erstand daraus auf, wie ein bösartiger, schwarzer Phönix aus er Asche.  
Der Verrat den sie an mir beging, damals hoch oben auf dem Dach der Oper, riss  
mein Herz gleichsam in vier Teile. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an war ich erfüllt von  
Rachegedanken die ich hemmungslos auslebte, wann immer es mir beliebte.  
Ich tat ihr oft weh und ich bereue dies noch heute, aber was sich nicht mehr  
ändern lässt sollte in der Vergangenheit ruhen. Mein unbeherrschtes Temperament  
führte mich auf einen Weg, der zwangsläufig in einer Katastrophe enden musste.  
Und dann kam er. Der Tag an dem Don Juan das Letzte mal voller Verzweiflung um  
seine Aminta warb und wieder wurde er verraten und zurückgestoßen. So  
jedenfalls, schien es ihm damals. Heute weiß ich dass sie in diesem Moment  
keinen Verrat an mir verübte sondern mir nichts als Liebe entgegenbrachte.  
Ach, was war ich blind!  
Vom Zeitpunkt meines, oder auch Don Juans Trugschlusses, an überschlugen sich  
die Ereignisse. Ich verschleppte sie gegen ihren Willen zurück in die Dunkelheit  
und natürlich rechnete ich damit dass der junge Mann uns folgen würde. Ich  
wollte ihn töten. Mit all meiner weißglühenden Wut über ihn kommen. Doch als ich  
die Gelegenheit dazu bekam brachte ich es nicht über mein gebrochenes Herz, da  
mein Engel mir einen Moment wahren Glücks bescherte. In diesem Moment brach sie  
die Flügel des Todesengels und ließ in mit diesen gebrochenen Flügeln zurück.  
Sie weinte als sie mich verließ und auch ich weinte.  
Die Tränen rannen durch die tief vernarbten Furchen meines entstellten Gesichts  
und brannten heiß vor Scham und Trauer, als wollten sie die letzten intakten  
Flächen ebenfalls versengen.  
Alles war zu Ende. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr um weiterzuleben und wollte an Ort  
und Stelle sterben.  
Doch als ich sie, über den See, mit dem jungen Mann davon rudern sah erklang  
plötzlich eine leise Melodie in meinem Kopf. Begleitet von süßen Worten, die ich  
nicht verstand.  
Es war eine Variation mehrer Melodien die aus meiner Feder stammten.  
Mir schien es, als wiegte mich diese sanfte Stimme in einen traumlosen Schlaf  
und fast willenlos lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken an meine Orgel und ließ den  
Kopf in den Nacken fallen.  
Ein dunstiger, roter Schleier breitete sich über mein Blickfeld und aus diesem  
Dunst kam nun eine Gestalt auf mich zu.  
Diese Gestalt, die sich nicht bewegt, aber trotzdem auf mich zuzukommen schien,  
war verschwommen, fast als wäre sie auf einem Ölgemälde zu sehen auf dem man  
beim nähertreten jeden Pinselstrich erkennen konnte.  
Ich erkannte die zierliche Gestalt einer Frau, die von einem leichten Wind  
umweht zu werden schien, den ich aber nicht spürte.  
Ein leises Klingeln von unzähligen Glöckchen begleitete diesen Wind und ihre  
bloßen Füße machten keinerlei Geräusch auf den großen Steinquadern des Bodens.  
Nun erkannte ich dass die Glöckchen, mit etlichen glitzernden Kristallen, Perlen  
und Pailletten an ihrem schwarz-silbernen Sari befestigt waren. Um ihren linken  
Knöchel trug sie ein Bettlerarmband, allerdings aus Granaten.  
Das feuerrote, hennagefärbte Haar hing ihr lose über den Rücken und wurde nur an  
den Schläfen von zwei silbernen Kämmen gehalten. Ein schwarzer, leicht  
durchsichtiger Schleier bedeckte ihre Nasen- und Mundpartie.  
Ihre Augen fesselten mich, sie waren tiefschwarz und man konnte keinerlei Farbe  
der Iris erkennen. Und doch loderte ein dunkles Feuer in ihnen das mich in ihren  
Bann schlug. Ich blinzelte mehrfach um sie besser sehen zu können, doch so sehr  
ich mich auch bemühte ich konnte sie nicht klarer erkennen.  
Welchem Zauber erlag ich da?  
"Sie ist nicht gut genug für dich!" hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, melodisch lockend.  
Ich lachte leise. Ein kaltes freudloses Lachen.  
"Schscht schscht! Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment für Sarkasmus, m' ange!"  
Ihre Stimme war süß. Wie die Erlösung von einem langen tiefsitzenden Schmerz.  
Nun stand sie vor mir und kniete sich vor mich. Ihre Röcke streiften meine Hände.  
Mit sanften Fingern strich sie mir das wirre Haar aus der Stirn und strich  
zärtlich über die alten Wunden und Narben meines Gesichts. In der anderen Hand  
hielt sie meine Maske, doch als ich meine Hand danach ausstreckte, zerbrach sie sie vor mir.  
"Das alles ist bald Vergangenheit. Hab Vertrauen zu mir. Schon so lange sehne  
ich mich nach deiner Gesellschaft!"  
Ihre Haut war kühl während meine, dort wo sie mich berührt hatte, zu brennen schien.  
Als sie sich über mich beugte streifte ihr Haar meine Haut. Schwer und fließend,  
wie der Lauf eines Baches, fiel es mir auf die Schulter.  
"Schlaf!" Dieser kurze Befehl ließ mich die Augen schließen ohne dass ich auch  
nur kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
Ich verspürte einen kurzen Schmerz, dessen Ursprung ich allerdings nicht  
ausmachen konnte. Dieser Schmerz war allerdings nichts im Vergleich zu dem der  
mein Herz noch immer zu zerreißen drohte.  
Doch dann spürte ich wie das Leben unaufhaltsam aus mir herausrann.  
Mein Herz schien sich jedem weiteren Schlag wiedersetzen zu wollen und dröhnte  
mir laut in den Ohren.  
Meine Muskeln verkrampften sich und das Atmen fiel mir zunehmend schwerer. Eine  
Gedanke schlich sich in meinen Kopf: Der Teufel war wohl persönlich gekommen um  
meinem Wunsch nach dem Tod zu entsprechen. Doch dass er in Gestalt dieser  
Schönheit auftrat, erschien mir wie eine außergewöhnliche Ehre und doch ein wenig ironisch.  
Ich, der ich nie im Leben von einer Frau berührt worden war wurde nun von einer  
in die Hölle geführt, die nach den vielen abgrundtief schlechten Taten dich ich  
begangen hatte, mit Sicherheit auf mich wartete.  
"Oh nein, mon coeur, ich bin vielleicht ein Teufel, aber bestimmt nicht der  
Teufel! Und nun Sorge dich nicht weiter!" Wieder diese süße Stimme in meinem Kopf, wieder meine  
Melodien. Rote Blutkörperchen tanzten anmutig vor meinen Augen und ich wollte lachen. Doch  
mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr. Als ich fühlte dass mir etwas Warmes die  
Kehle hinunterfloss umfing mich samtene Schwärze. Oh süßes Vergessen!


	2. Erwachen

Ein kühler Luftzug weckte mich. Als ich die Augen aufschlug fiel mein erster  
Blick auf ein Fenster durch das der Vollmond direkt auf mich schien.  
Meine Kehle brannte vor Durst, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben erlebt hatte  
mein Mund war staubtrocken.  
Ein lebenslang antrainierter Reflex ließ meine Hand zu meinem Gesicht  
hochschnellen um nach meiner Maske zu tasten.  
Ich griff ins Leere und doch verweilte meine Hand, dort wo sie immer nur das  
harte Material meines zweiten Gesichts ertastet hatte. Was ich dort fühlte  
verwirrte mich, nichts als glatte Haut konnte ich ertasten. Keine der  
zeichnenden Furchen und Narben die mich mein Leben lang begleitet hatten. Ich  
ertastete eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue, ein glattes Augenlid mit Wimpern  
und meinen Wangenknochen umschlossen von Haut.  
Ich musste tot sein! Wie sollte diese Illusion sonst zustande kommen. Und doch  
fühlte ich wieder meinen Durst der mir doch allzu irdisch erschien.  
Nachdem ich mich vom Phänomen meines Gesichtes ein wenig losreißen konnte begann  
im mich in dem Zimmer umzusehen in dem ich mich befand und fieberhaft nach einem  
Spiegel zu suchen. Auf den ersten Blick wurde ich nicht fündig. Also setzte ich  
auf und erhob mich aus den unzähligen Seidenkissen auf denen ich gelegen hatte.  
Die Architektur der Wände ließ mich wissen, dass ich mich noch immer in Paris  
befand, allerdings hätte ich mich nicht gewundert die Türme der Paläste von  
Mazenderan zu sehen wenn ich aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Außer dem architektonischen Aufbau des Zimmers erinnerte nichts an Frankreich.  
Ein orientalischer Flair umwehte mich und ich fühlte mich wie in der Zeit  
zurückversetzt. Ein Laut drang an mein Ohr, so wundervoll und schmerzlich schön  
dass ich einen Moment brauchte um seinen Ursprung ausmachen zu können.  
Ein kleiner Vogel saß in einem goldenen Käfig neben meinem Lager und sang nun  
sein Lied. Eine Nachtigall und in einer goldenen Vase neben ihr stand eine, zur  
vollen Blüte aufgegangenen weiße Rose.  
Der Gesang des Vogels klang so rein in meinen Ohren dass es mir die Tränen in die  
Augen trieb und ich nicht verstand warum mein Herz plötzlich vor Melancholie überquoll.  
Der Duft von verschiedenem Räucherwerk stieg mir in die Nase. Meine gesamte  
Umgebung erschien mir so Intensiv, dass ich wieder darüber nachzusinnen begann ob  
ich unter irgendeinem Zauber stand.  
Ich konnte die Farben, der einzelnen Gegenstände in diesem Zimmer bestimmen, als  
wäre es helllichter Tag.  
Schon immer waren meine Augen außergewöhnlich gewesen, und ich hatte niemals  
Probleme damit meine Wege in vollkommener Finsternis zu finden, doch dies hier  
war etwas vollkommen anderes.  
Die schönsten Variationen von Rot-; Silber-; Gold- und Lilatönen strahlten mir  
entgegen und schienen meine Augen blenden zu wollen.  
Wieder fuhr meine Hand zu meinem Gesicht und ich fragte mich was wohl mit mir  
geschehen war. Dies musste entweder ein Traum sein, oder ich war doch im  
Jenseits. Doch für Letzteres fühlte ich mich einfach zu lebendig.  
Lebendiger als je zuvor.  
Noch immer sang die Nachtigall ihr wundervolles Lied und ich trat ans Fenster um  
mir vielleicht ein Bild darüber zu verschaffen wo ich mich befand.  
Es war nicht schwer meinen Standpunkt zu bestimmen, denn die Oper, so vertraut  
wie eh und je und doch belebt von diesen neuen strahlenden Farben, war von hier  
aus gut auszumachen.  
Ich befand mich etwa 5 oder 6 Querstraßen von ihr entfernt. Wie zum Teufel war  
ich hierher gekommen?  
"Schon wieder der Teufel?" die melodische Stimme einer Frau schreckte mich auf  
und ließ mich in eine alte Gewohnheit, der Verteidigungsstellung, verfallen. Ein  
Lächeln umspielte ihre wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen, die mir unter einem  
Spitzenschleier, halb verborgen blieben.  
Ich hatte ihr Hereinkommen nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkt und war verblüfft  
über meine eigene Unachtsamkeit.  
Sei lehnte lässig und ungezwungen im Türrahmen und musterte mich sichtlichem  
Interesse. Ihr Feuerrotes Haar war zu einem lockeren Knoten im Nacken  
geschlungen und einige Stirnhaare hatten sich daraus gelöst und umrahmten ihre feinen Züge.  
Das kostbare Seidengewand, das sie trug, erinnerte in entfernter Weise an einen  
Sari und war doch keiner.  
Besetzt mit unzähligen kostbaren Steinen und verziert mit feiner Stickerei  
schien er für eine Königin gemacht worden zu sein.  
Als ich ihr in die Augen sah, erinnerte ich mich schlagartig wieder.  
"Christine..." meine Hand fuhr zu meinen Lippen. Sie hatte mich geküsst und ich  
hatte sie gehen lassen. Dann bemerkte ich wie unnatürlich laut meine Stimme in meinen Ohren klang.  
Dann waren da die verschwommenen Erinnerungen an dieses schöne Geschöpf das mir  
nun gegenüberstand.  
Ein harter Zug war um ihre Augen getreten, als ich Christines Namen erwähnt hatte.  
Wer war sie?  
"Mein Name ist Shirin, Erik. Du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, hier wird dir  
nichts geschehen. Du bist in meinem Pariser Stadtpalais und ich habe dich  
hierher gebracht. Ich war so lange auf der Suche nach dir. Denn selbst für einen  
Menschen warst du mehr als schwer zu finden."  
Sie sprach das Wort "Menschen" wie ein Schimpfwort aus und verzog einen für  
Moment angewidert die Lippen.  
Ich entspannte mich ein wenig und straffte die Schultern, bewegte mich aber  
keine Stück von dem Platz am Fenster, an dem ich stand.  
"Aber was ist mit mir geschehen?" Meine alte Selbstsicherheit kehrte langsam zurück.  
"Ich konnte nicht länger mit ansehen wie sehr du leidest, wie sehr du unter dem  
Fluch eines grausamen Gottes stehst, der mit den Menschen spielt und sie quält  
wo er nur kann. Glaubst du wirklich Christine Daaé wäre zufällig in dein Leben  
getreten? Sicher nicht! Sie ist die Eine, die für dich bestimmt war, nur für  
dich, und trotzdem durftest du sie nicht haben. Dies ist alles das Werk des  
Einen, ach so gütigen Gottes, im seinem großen Spiel namens "Schicksal".  
Aber ich nehme das Schicksal nicht länger hin!"  
Da war es wieder, dieses Feuer das in ihren Augen aufblitzte und an das ich mich so genau aus der Szene in m  
einer Wohnung am See erinnern konnte.  
Ihre Worte klangen verbittert und eiskalt und es erschreckte mich wie sehr sie mich an mich selbst erinnerte.  
Eine Frage brannte mir auf den Lippen. "Mademoiselle, hättet Ihr vielleicht einen Spiegel für mich!"  
"Woher wußte ich nur dass du das fragen würdest! Aber bitte, sei doch nicht so  
förmlich. In meinem Palais gelten für meine Freunde und Proteges andere  
Regeln und Umgangsformen als im Rest von Paris." Mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln zog sie  
einen kleinen Handspiegel aus dem Dekoltee ihres Oberteiles und reichte ihn mir.  
Angst machte sich in mir breit, als ich ihn in Augenhöhe hob und ich schloss die Augen.  
Als ich sie langsam öffnete konnte ihnen dennoch nicht trauen.  
Mein Haar fiel mir ungebändigt in die Stirn und doch konnte ich, auch ohne es  
auszustreichen erkennen dass mein Gesicht ein Anderes war als das welches ich bisher gekannt  
hatte. Der Schrecken, der mich immer auf Schritt und Tritt begleitet hatte war  
verschwunden und bis auf ein ganz feines Gespinst aus Narben war nichts zurückgeblieben.  
Shirin stand plötzlich vor mir, wieder hatte ich nicht bemerkt dass sie sich  
bewegt hatte, strich mir über meine einst so entstellte Wange und zeichnete dann  
mit einem ihrer langen Fingernägel die feinen Narben nach. Die Kälte ihrer  
Finger nahm ich nur am Rande wahr.  
"Auch dies wird bald verschwunden sein!"  
Ich wandte meinem Blick wieder dem Bild im Spiegel zu und konnte, trotz des  
recht angenehmen Bildes das sich mir bot, nicht die tiefsitzende Angst beim Anblick  
eines Spiegels verdrängen.  
"Aber wie..?" meine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.  
"Ich habe dir ein Geschenk. Mein Blut. Uraltes und mächtiges  
Blut, dass schon so viele Zeiten, so viele Leben überstanden hat dass es eine  
unvorstellbare Heilungskraft und Magie entwickelt hat. Ich bin eine der letzten Lamia, die  
auf dieser Erde existieren, Erik!"  
Was dieses seltsame Wesen mir erzählte erstaunte und verwirrte mich und ich spielte  
kurz mit dem Gedanken dass sie verrückt sei, doch die offensichtliche Veränderung  
meines Gesichtes ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen.

Das erste Mal in meinem Leben war ich sprachlos und doch entsprangen meinem Geist so viele Fragen.  
Lamia irgendwo hatte ich diesen Begriff schon einmal gehört. Wenn ich mich doch nur genauer erinnern könnte.

„Dank mir, bist du nun im Besitz einer weiteren dunklen Gabe. Mein Blut hat deine Sinne geschärft und dich von dem Schrecken deines Gesichtes befreit. Doch dies alles hat seinen Preis!" sprach sie unbeirrt weiter.  
Was ich in den nächsten Stunden erfahren sollte stellte mein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf. Ich war  
verwandelt worden, gegen meinen Willen, in ein dunkles Geschöpf, das ewig leben würde doch um dieses  
ewige Leben zu erhalten töten musste. Ich hätte erschüttert sein müssen, doch alles was ich empfand war Neugier,  
auf dieses neue Leben, das mir völlig neue Möglichkeiten eröffnete. Und hatte ich nicht schon immer töten müssen  
um zu überleben? Dieser Gedanke ließ mich innerlich schmunzeln. Endlich war ich vollkommen das Monster für  
das mich alle hielten. Doch nun war es nicht mehr so offensichtlich.  
Der Gedanke daran Blut zu trinken, so wie es Shirin mir erklärte, war mir nicht angenehm, aber es gab wohl  
immer einen kleinen Haken!  
Ich konnte nun durch meine geschärften Sinne vollkommene und makellose Musik erschaffen.  
Alles was ich von nun an schuf würde an Größe gewinnen.  
Aufregung machte sich in mir breit und Shirin bemerkte meine Unruhe und bot mir an unser Gespräch bei einem Spaziergang durch die Nacht fortzuführen.  
Sie war das erste Mal in Mazenderan auf mich aufmerksam geworden. Nächtelang hatte sie mir nachgestellt um mehr über mich herauszufinden und sie war so fasziniert von mir, dass sie meine Spur aufnahm nachdem ich aus Persien geflohen war. Die Nacht war kühl, irgendwie vertraut und doch so voller neuer Wunder.  
Es würde wohl bald das erste Mal schneien. Der klare Novemberhimmel hing voller  
Sterne, die mir sonst, aufgrund der hellen Lichter der Stadt, nie so aufgefallen  
waren. Oder liegt auch dieser Umstand an meinem neu erwachten Selbst?  
Shirin ging neben mir her ohne auch das kleinste Geräusch zu verursachen.  
Ich atmete tief durch und bemerkte plötzlich, dass mein Körper auf die  
Notwendigkeit des Atmens keinen Wert mehr legte.  
Es war in diesem Moment eher wie eine Gewohnheit, die über viele Jahre hinweg  
vertraut geworden war, notwendig war sie allerdings nicht länger.


End file.
